El ladrón de cadaveres
by Lidya Schattenspiel
Summary: Kakuzu lo perdió todo, pero está dispuesto a todo para conseguir fortuna, lo unico que importa en este mundo ¿Hasta donde llegara por el dinero? Pequeño song-fic por Halloween, denle una oportunidad.


¡Holitas, amigos y amigas de fanfiction!

Lilith: Aquí entrando con un ficsong de terror con la pareja inmortal de Akatsuki, kukuku.

Aunque no creo que les dé mucho miedo, ni tampoco es muy romántico ^^U. Es AU ubicado en el siglo XVII en Inglaterra.

Lilith: ¿Todo bien? Entonces vámonos con el one-shot.

**Recomendaciones: **Oír junto con la canción- en la que se basa- de Grave robber at large by Creature Feature.

**Disclaimer: **Ni la serie de Naruto ni la canción nos pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto-san y de Curtis Rx y Erik X respectivamente, nosotras nada más las tomamos prestadas; lo único que nos pertenece es este humilde fic.

**Advertencias: **Un poco creepy el fic (aunque sigo diciendo que no les dará miedo), quiero pensar que supe manejar a los personajes pero por si las moscas un poco Oc, y cambie la última estrofa de la canción para adaptarla a la historia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**=El ladrón de cadáveres=**_

La pala sonaba con cada montón de tierra que sacaba, hasta que el sonido de un golpe le indico que había dado con él tesoro, SU tesoro, el más hermoso en este mundo.

_Hay algo raro_

_Debajo del cementerio_

_Tumbas vacías a izquierda y derecha_

_Macabras promesas y horribles empresas_

_Bajo la pálida luz de la luna_

El negocio prosperaba, iba muy bien, las ganancias eran más de las esperadas.

Bendecía a las escuelas de medicina que compraban los cadáveres sin preguntar mucho sobre su origen, mientras la anatomía interna estuviera intacta les daba igual, y por supuesto que él apoyaba eso.

Claro que no era como si él fuera religioso, claro que no, la religión era una pérdida de tiempo- no importara cuanto intentara de convencerlo de lo contrario su amigo albino- y el tiempo es dinero, así que ¿para qué desperdiciarlo en idioteces?

_Maldice el día que inventaron el crematorio_

_Que tonto despilfarro de potenciales ventas_

_Es una maldita pena desechar así el inventario_

_Piensa fuera de la caja si todo falla_

_¡La muerte es mi negocio y el negocio está bien!_

Gruño por lo bajo, maldito fuera ese negocio ¿A quién se le ocurría quemar cadáveres? Eso era como quemar dinero, o sea hace, ¡una reverenda estupidez!

Escupió enfrente del negocio rival. Bueno, si se acababan los cuerpos tendría que procurárselos de "otra manera", aunque no esperaba llegar a eso, pondría en riesgo el negocio.

-"En todo caso deberé cobrar más por la carne fresca"- pensó siguiendo su camino.

_Hay un ladrón de cadáveres suelto_

_Robando cuerpos del suelo santo_

_Profanando a los que descansan en paz_

_Hay un beneficio que se puede hacer de los recién muertos_

Aun con la reciente competencia la gente seguía prefiriendo enterrar a sus difuntos, por ende, su negocio salía a flote.

Besó los billetes de su última venta ¡Hermoso dinero, es todo en lo que puedes confiar!

_Esqueléticos recuerdos están a salvo en el osario_

_Hay demasiados pero no valen ni un centavo_

_No creas que soy un demonio_

_Esto es estrictamente monetario_

_La fortuna llama y esta vez contestare._

Hace mucho tiempo él fue otro hombre, de vida humilde, estaba casado y tenía dos hijos. Sin embargo, el dinero no alcanzaba y él se vio forzado a robar… lo atraparon y encerraron…

Fue un infierno, a veces rogó por morir, la tortura era demasiada… más no lo mataron y pudo volver a su hogar después de un largo tiempo…

Ya no lo era. Su lugar ocupado por otro, tanto en la mesa como en el corazón de su familia. El suyo estaba hecho trizas. Recordó el dinero que había podido conseguir antes de regresar… lo abrazó, era lo único que no lo había traicionado, lo único en lo que podía confiar… lo único que le importaría desde ese momento.

_En esta ocupación el tiempo es fundamental_

_Una cosa de horas puede decaer el precio_

_El hecho es un crimen pero es meramente incidental_

_La frescura es la clave_

_Nada más puede basta_

_¡La muerte es mi negocio y el negocio está bien!_

-Claro que está bien, me lo trajeron hace unas horas, se lo puedo asegurar.- le decía a un cliente que se estaba poniendo terco.

-¿De cuándo es?- le pregunto.

-De ayer- no tardo en contestar- al pobre lo encontraron tirado por ahí.

Más bien, lo habían enterrado ayer.

-No lo sé…

-¡Pues largo! ¡Hay muchos hombres que me pagaran lo que pido por un cuerpo en tan buen estado!- le grito hosco, no pensaba malgastar su tiempo, con cada segundo el cadáver valía menos.

Unos minutos después la venta ya estaba hecha. Siempre caían.

_Hay un ladrón de cadáveres suelto_

_Robando cuerpos del suelo santo_

_Profanando a los que descansan en paz_

_Hay un beneficio que se puede hacer de los recién muertos_

Más con el paso del tiempo todo cambio. La gente no moría tan rápido como él la vendía, el cementerio era una tumba vacía. En una de sus visitas nocturnas se dio cuenta de tan desastrosa verdad.

-¿Qué rayos, en el nombre de Jashin-sama, estás haciendo aquí, Kakuzu?- pregunto una voz que le era conocida.

_La medianoche se reúne en el cementerio_

_Triturando números_

_Rompiendo la tierra_

_No me asusta ensuciar mis manos_

_Incluso si las cosas parecen un poco perversas._

-Hidan- murmuró algo sorprendido.

-Sí, ya se mi nombre, gracias- contesto el sacerdote ojivioleta algo molesto- eso no fue lo que pregunte.

Hidan era su único amigo, la única persona que le había tendido una mano al llegar al pueblo; a pesar de tener gustos diametralmente opuestos el albino siempre lo apoyaba.

… Y ahora lo volvería a ayudar.

Sonrió malicioso asustando al otro; había algo en esos ojos esmeraldas que le aterraba como nunca lo había estado.

Antes de que Hidan pudiera reaccionar ya lo había noqueado con la pala. Hoy esta no había desenterrado nada pero igual le había proporcionado su amada fuente de dinero.

_Aunque estos hechos pesen fuertemente en mi alma_

_No dudo que dormiré perfectamente_

_Si bien peleas por mantener tú conciencia_

_Un jardín de ricos se está pudriendo en el suelo_

_¡La muerte es mi negocio y el negocio está bien!_

Se lo llevo en brazos hasta su laboratorio, y afortunadamente no despertó en todo el trayecto. Ya ahí le hizo beber unas gotitas de un potente veneno, no sufrió, o al menos eso pensó, no sabía, nunca había sufrido un paro cardíaco.

Empezó a preparar los instrumentos necesarios para que nadie reconociera a Hidan. Rio al recordar que el sacerdote decía que nadie podía meterse con su cabello.

_Había un ladrón de cadáveres suelto_

_Robando cuerpos del suelo santo_

_Profanó a los que descansan en paz_

_Hasta que el muerte más reciente lo hizo cesar_

Pero al voltearse a la mesa de operaciones el cadáver ya no estaba.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!- grito creyendo que sus ojos le jugaban una mala pasada.

No tuvo tiempo de mover ni un musculo para poder buscar el cuerpo desapareciendo cuando aquella voz lo volvió a llamar por segunda vez en la noche. La frase que dijo no la olvidaría nunca:

_La muerte fue tú negocio y el negocio va a cerrar_

A la mañana siguiente encontraron a Kakuzu apuñalado con uno de sus propios bisturís y una cara de horror indescriptible. En la mesa de operaciones yacía el cuerpo de Hidan con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro.

_=Fin=_

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Esto fue escrito en delirio a la 1 de la mañana porque no nos dejaban dormir.

Lilith: A mí como me hubiera gustado matar a los de la feria, p*tos no se callaron hasta las 5 de la madrugada.

Tampoco es que quiera pasar este Halloween y los del resto de mi vida en la cárcel con cadena perpetua.

Lilith: No puede ser tan malo, yo lo sé.

O_o

Lilith: Es broma, no me mires así.

O-Okay, pero ve a las explicaciones.

Lilith: Bien, para explicar por qué Hidan fue- entre todas las victimas de Kakuzu- el que se levantó y lo j*dio es porque la traición que le supuso que eligiera al dinero sobre él lo dejo llenó de malos sentimientos al morir, supongo que eso afecta al descanso eterno, no iba a tener paz hasta no matar al moreno.

Y con eso terminábamos. Sé que todavía no es Halloween pero ya lo teníamos escrito y además siempre nos sale un contratiempo y no podemos subirlo a tiempo XP.

Ambas: ¡Feliz Halloween por adelantado a todos! ¡Esperen otra historia pronto!

¿Reviews? ¿Un chocolate aunque sea?... ¿No? ¡Entonces tendremos que ir a asustarlos, muahaha! (Inserte música de terror).


End file.
